The present invention relates to a novel tossing ring which is useful in playing games.
Tossing rings have been used to play many games or sports such as quiots. Such rings may be used to play catch, and simulate the well known games of football, baseball, golf, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,704 describes soft foam rings which are employed in the heretofore mentioned game of quiots. It is important, where accuracy counts, to provide a tossing ring which is aerodynamically stable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,230 illustrated a tossing ring which is ideal for encirclement of objects such as a pole or stake. Although the tossing ring described in the '230 patent successfully achieves its purposes, the structure of such ring requires the fairly precise cutting or sculpting of an angular cross-sectional configuration. In addition, the range of the '230 tossing ring is generally restricted by the density of the foam material employed.
A tossing ring constructed of foam materials of various densities, which exhibits aerodynamic stability and may be easily constructed to achieve flight over a range of distances, would be a notable advance in the field of toys and games.